


pretty lace and a pretty face.

by njiero



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Crossdressing, Fluffy, M/M, Ryden, Smut, brendon tops, feminine ryan, ryan bottoms, ryans a little oc.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 07:32:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4470671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/njiero/pseuds/njiero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the one where Ryan makes a pretty girl in his lacy dress and Brendon has a gigantic boner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	pretty lace and a pretty face.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not very good at this so excuse any errors. I do not own Brendon Urie, Ryan Ross, Jon Walker and Spencer Smith. I do not own a lace dress but apparently Ryan does.

Ryan wasn't sure when it started, it just started off as a joke. He wasn't sure when he began to like wearing skirts and dresses. It was hard to hide it from Brendon but he managed. For a while. He thought that if Brendon found out he'd call him a freak and leave him for someone normal. Ryan didn't want that to happen. Brendon was the only one to ever really love him and Ryan definitely didn't want to lose him. So he hid it. But that didn't stop him from wearing panties underneath his rather tight jeans, it didnt stop him from bending over and hoping that Brendon would come over and slip his hand into his jeans and feel the panties. It never happened. So Ryan thought that Brendon had found out and already found someone to replace him. So he thought fuck it. Tonight he was going to show Brendon. If he rejected him so be it. Ryan pretended he'd be nonchalant but he was sure he would actually break down and cry. So that evening Ryan slid on pale yellow lace panties and a pale blue lace dress. He applied a little eyeliner and sat on the bed, smoking. He wore worn-out tan boots that Brendon had bought him. He might as well, he thought , if tonight's the night he's going to lose Brendon.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
As Ryan was preparing himself for rejection Brendon was walking home, he hadn't been abandoning Ryan he had been shopping for him. He knew Ryan hated surprises but he couldn't help himself so he planned a night of dinner. He planned on keeping Ryan upstairs while he cooked because well tonight's the night he was going to propose. They had been together for 5 years and Brendon knew it was time. He really hoped Ryan said yes. So when Brendon got home, he let himself and called “Honey, I'm home,” laughing slightly “stay upstairs awhile I have a surprise for you.”continued “Okay Brendon but I have a surprise for you too.” Ryan called back. Brendon wondered what it was but continued into the kitchen. The dinner was far more important at the moment. He carried the back of ingredients with him into the kitchen and placed it on the table. He opened the bag and took out the ingredients. He was making a special Thai soup for Ryan because he knew Ryan loved Thai food. He blended the ingredients, cooked them and served them up. When he was finished he called Ryan downstairs.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ryan stood up and looked nervously in the mirror, the lace of the dress slightly sheer meant that you could see his panties through it. He hoped Brendon would be okay with it. He turned to the door, took a deep breath, opened it and went through. He stepped cautiously down the stairs. He could still hear Brendon in the kitchen so he knew he was okay for a minute. When he got to the bottom of the stairs he stopped, took another deep breath and strolled to the kitchen. When he stepped inside, Brendon turned to look at him. He gasped and nearly dropped the wine glass he was holding, there in the door way was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen and at that second he couldn't believe his luck “Ryan, darling you look breathtakingly beautiful, I cant believe I'm so lucky.” Brendon told his boyfriend. Ryan couldn't believe Brendon was okay with it. He giggled quietly and skipped to Brendon and hugged him tightly. “Thank you,” he murmured into Brendons neck “For what?” Brendon asked “For accepting me.” Ryan murmured once again “Awww, baby of course I accept you, you're my beautiful boyfriend, I would never reject you” Brendon cooed. Ryan pulled away slightly and pulled Brendon to sit down. When Brendon sat down Ryan plopped his cute little butt down on Brendons lap and kissed him softly. He then stood up, pulled a chair up beside Brendons and ate his dinner there, talking and laughing together with Brendon all the while leaning heavily into Brendons arm around his waist. Yeah Brendon knew it and Ryan knew it. They were in love


End file.
